Inky Void 3
by TwoEvilAuthoresses
Summary: The Inky Void gang now travels into other Voids!


Disclaimer: In the three weeks between the today and when we wrote the second part of this, we managed to acquire Dragonball Z and Gundam Wing, which are in this section of the Tales from the Inky Void. If you cannot recognize our sarcasm by now, you need to go back and reread the other two Tales from the Inky Void. Once again, to make it simple, we do NOT own any of the formentioned articles.  
Tales from the Inky Void 3 Hello again our dear peoples!!! Here is the third addition to our Inky Void series!! I hope you enjoyed the first two and we hope you enjoy this one even more!! Here we go! It's still March and Anna is NOT having fun living with Jenna and Trunks like they told her it would be. So she decides to live permanatly in the Inky Void. Taking her dog Maggie and her cat Sunshine, but thoughtfully leaving behind her two incredibily messy hamsters, Furbll and Sweeie, who have the ablity to miraculasy disappear from thier cages and reappear in some corner of Anna's room. (Jenna: Hey! Why do I get stuck with the rodents??!!) she sets off for another adventure. Anna: Ahh. Peace and quiet at last! Sunny: Meeeeoooooowwwwww!! Anna: Sunshine, we're in the Inky Void, there are no doors!! You can just throw your self down a plot hole. VVVVRRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!! Jenna and Trunks pull up in a Red BMW Convertible, with the top down. Anna: ................ Jenna: Hey Anna! Wanna come for a ride in our new convertible? Anna: Ummm, heh, heh, no thanks. Trunks: Why not? Anna: Can I sit in the front seat? Jenna & Trunks: NO! Anna: Then no. Jenna: Why? Anna: It only has two doors, I need my own door in case something goes wrong. Jenna: I'm driving, what could go wrong? Anna: A lot. Jenna: Hump! Trunks: Come on Jenna, she obviously dosen't want to go on a road trip. Anna, very bored after living in the Inky Void with only a dog and cat for company, deceides it would be nice to do something different, even with Trunks and Jenna. Anna: Fine I'll go. Jenna: YAY! Anna grabs her fife (small, high pitched, flute like instrument) and hops into the convertible. Jenna then floors the BMW and they zoom of into the plothole at the far end of the Inky Void. When they emerge.... Anna: Ahhhhhh! Everthing... is...is... PINK!!!!!!!!!!!! Take me back! NOW!!  
  
Jenna: Why? Isn't it pretty? Anna: Noooooooo! Trunks: Welcome to the Magenta Void! Anna: Door... door.... I need a door.... Anna begins to frantically hammer on the side of the convertible with her fist. Anna: Door... door... I told you something would go wrong! Anna then switches to hammering Jenna and Trunks with her fists. After seeing that this has no effect, she reaches into hammerspace and attempts to pull out a mallet. Anna: What the?! In Anna's hand is a four-inch PINK mallet. Anna drops the mallet in surprise and has a brainstorm. Anna: I know! What's the biggest gun I can think of? Wing Zero's Twin Buster Riffle! Anna then snaps her fingers, concentrating as hard as she can on Wing Zero (despite the fact that Jenna has stolen Anna's fife and is playing really high, obnoxious notes on it). Nothing happens. Anna: Stop doing that! I need to concentrate! Jenna stops and bends over in the car and starts rummaging around in the car for something. Anna once again snaps her fingers while concentrating on Wing Zero. Trunks: Snapping your fingers won't help you here. Anna: WHY not? Trunks: Snapping your fingers was the key in the Inky Void. In the Magenta Void it's something else. Anna: Well what is it? Suddenly, Jenna pops up from her rummaging. Jenna: Look what we brought you, Anna! Jenna is holding Furball and Sweetie (Anna's two hamsters). Jenna: You left them at your house! Anna does an anime fall. When Anna gets up, the hamsters have disappeared from Jenna's hands and reappeared in a corner of the Magenta Void. Jenna: Well I don't like you either! Jenna then blows a large, wet rasberry at the hamsters while thinking of Link (from the Legend of Zelda games). Link appears in the Magenta Void. Anna: THANK YOU!!!! That's the key!! Anna then blows a rasberry and Wing Zero appears. Link jumps at the sight of an extramly large, shiny thing that could very well be the boss of this strange dungeon. Anna quickly jumps out of the convertible (which she could have done a long time ago) and gets into the cockpit of Wing Zero. Trunks is starring at Link. Trunks: Jenna, is there something you need to tell me? Jenna: Umm, no. Jenna then quickly pushes Link down a plot hole (yes, there are plot holes in all of the Voids) as Anna begins to turn on Wing Zero (without the Zero System). Wing Zero rumbles to life, but Anna, now interested in the events several meters below her, deceides to stay in the Magenta Void for a short while longer. Trunks: Jenna, I want you to tell me why you were thinking of him. Jenna: Well.... Trunks: Jenna, we are married. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. In Wing Zero, Anna cringes at the thought of being married at fifteen. Jenna: Well, I was just wondering when my friend was going to finish drawing a picture of Link for me. That's the truth! Trunks: Why do you want a picture of him? Jenna: ...... Trunks: No secrets. Jenna: Because he looked cute in the picture. Trunks: As cute as me? Jenna: Of course not!! Anna quickly seizes this oppertunity to make the point she had been trying to show to Trunks and Jenna all along. Anna: You see? You're too young to be married! You need time to meet new people! Have adventures! A long time ago people used to get married at ten because they died at fourty! You have eighty plus years! Jenna & Trunks: But we really want to be with each other! Anna: You can be really good friends! Trust me. Then, in a few years, if you want, you can get married again. Then, not wanting to find out if Trunks had thought this over and now wanted to kill her with energy blasts, Anna transforms Wing Zero into fighter jet mode and zooms of, pausing only to pick up Maggie, Sunshine, and the hamsters. She then flies down a plot hole and back to the Inky Void. Back in the Magenta Void, Trunks and Jenna have disreguarded what Anna had said. Jenna convinces Trunks that he was cuter than anyone else she knows. They make up and drive down a plot hole back to the Inky Void. As they drive up, Anna feels week with exasperation. Anna: WHY did you come back? Jenna: Because we don't have anywhere to live! Jenna sticks her bottom lip out. It quivers. Anna: Fine! Take the Inky Void! Let's go home, Maggie! Anna jumps down a plot hole and ends up at her house, thinking that she will at last be able to have peace and quiet. She is wrong. The doorbell rings at Anna's house. Anna opens the door. Jenna & Trunks: Haven't we done this before? Anna faints. 


End file.
